Kissing in the rain
by BeAuTiFuL dReAmEr4
Summary: *my first real fan fic* Lizzie and Gordo havent been spending much time together lately, and she's feeling left out. When she invites him over, how do they end up dancing in the rain? L/G short story! sweet fluff! r&r!


Kissing in the rain  
  
Hey everyone. This is my first (well second...my first one was extremely short and meant to be funny) fan fiction. I guess you could say that this is my first real one. But this is a short story so dont expect a sequel or anything. Im just writing a short one for now to kind of get warmed up. If I get a good response then I'll try my hand at a real story. Thats why its important for you to review so I can know if I should continue writing like a new story or something or even if im good or anything. So please remember to reply..I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you! ~*Beautiful Dreamer  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Title: Kissing in the rain  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: Romance/General  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters, although I do wish I owned Gordo ;)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sky was a dark grey shade and the clouds were gloomy and depressing. The sun, for a second in time peeked out behind the shadow of a cloud, but then got covered again, forced to spend eternity, or at least the rest of the afternoon covered by a blanket of darkness.  
  
Lizzie peeked out behind her curtains Sunday afternoon and smiled to herself.  
  
She loved thunderstorms. The clouds were so cool and when there was lightening and thunder..well it was amazing. She had never been afraid of thunder storms like Miranda, or slightly squeemish like Gordo. She always relished in spending time, watching the pouring rain from her window, and when it was all over going outside and smelling the fresh grass, enriched with dew.  
  
She opened the window, enhailing the fresh scent of a pre-thunder storm with a sigh.  
  
Who would enjoy spending time with her this thunder storm?  
  
Not Miranda. She hated rain and freaked out at the mention of storms.  
  
Gordo. She would call Gordo. He didn't exactly love thunder storms, but he didn't hate them.  
  
And besides, Lizzie didn't spend enough time with Gordo. He had been really busy directing and producing films with his 'drama group' lately. Gordo had become a drama dork, Miranda a choir dork, while Lizzie...was well...nothing. She didn't fit in anywhere. She was just a plain dork.  
  
When she was in grade 8, she figured, or to put it more bluntly, assumed that she would fit in somewhere. That not knowing anything about her future was just a fase that she was going through. A fase. Lizzie laughed at her choice of words. She was beginning to sound like her mom. Maybe she should become a stay at home mother. Actually, at grade 11, a junior, she was even more confused then she was before. Sure, she had changed some. She shed her bleached blonde locks for a softer, more real honey brown with blonde streaks. She was also more mature. But only slightly.  
  
She was most definetly not 'almost an adult' like she was supposed to be..like Miranda and Gordo were. Enough, she told herself. Call Gordo. The thunderstorm will cheer you up.  
  
Ring Ring.  
  
Lizzie heard a male voice at the other end. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Gordo, its Lizzie."  
  
"Lizzie! Hey! Haven't talked to you much lately. Whats up?"  
  
"Umm never mind. You probably have plans."  
  
"Actually no. Dan just cancelled out on me on seeing Matrix Reloaded. So im free. Why?"  
  
"Oh well its stupid. You probably have better things to do."  
  
"Nahh, I should be doing my homework, but I dont want to. Any distraction is welcome."  
  
"Gordo? Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Yeah fine, why?"  
  
"This doesn't seem like you. Not wanting to do homework? What the hell?"  
  
"(laughs) yeah weird huh? In English we're doing a poetry unit. Theres no way in hell I'm going to understand this shit."  
  
"Oh well I think its easy. Want help?"  
  
"Sure. I'll be over there in ten minutes."  
  
"Kay."  
  
Click.  
  
Lizzie couldn't tell Gordo that the real reason she wanted him over was to watch the thunderstorm. She would seem so JUVENILE.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a knock at the door and Lizzie ran for it.  
  
"Hey." she smiled. "How are you?"  
  
"Good." Gordo was carrying a binder, and pencil case.  
  
"So.." he said, looking behind her. "You gonna let me in?"  
  
"Oh..yeah...sorry." Lizzie blushed. She opened the door wider for Gordo to get in.  
  
"Hey..." Gordo grinned as he placed his books on the table.  
  
"You got anything to eat?"  
  
Lizzie giggled. "Thats the Gordo I know."  
  
"Yeah...so do you? Im starved."  
  
"I think we have some chips in the cupboard."  
  
"Mmm mm Sour cream n Onion. I love em'"  
  
"Yuck, dont they give you bad breath?" Lizzie asked with a disgusted grimace.  
  
"Sure." Gordo shrugged. "But I have breathmints. Never leave home without em'"  
  
"You carry breathmints?" Lizzie laughed.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You getting ready for a kiss at any time?" Lizzie asked with a smirk.  
  
"Sure, theres no harm in being prepared." Gordo smiled confidently. But his cheeks told differently. They glowed a bright crimson.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So THATS what haikus are? You see the teacher always made it so complicated. Thanks for explaining it Lizzie. That makes sense."  
  
"Your welcome. They're pretty easy once you get the hang of it."  
  
"You know, I've forgotten how smart you are McGuire." Gordo said with a goofy smile on his face.  
  
"Really?" Lizzie asked eagerly.  
  
"Yeah..actually I forgot how much fun spending time with you was."  
  
"Yeah." Lizzie looked down at her hands. "Guess we haven't been spending much time with each other lately huh?"  
  
"Nope." Gordo shook his head sadly. "But its all my fault. I've been busy with my new friends. I kinda forgot about my old ones."  
  
"Oh." Lizzie said, depressingly. Gordo forgot about her? She never forgot about him.  
  
"I can't believe I forgot you Lizzie. Your one of my best friends. My very best friend, actually."  
  
"Really?" Lizzie asked, looking up with a smile. "I mean your my best friend too Gordo."  
  
"Umm." Gordo said uncomfortably after a second of silence. "Are we having a moment."  
  
Lizzie bit her lip. "I think so. But lets hug anyways." she lunged for Gordo and gave him a big hug. He smiled down at her and hugged her back. "Thanks for that Gordo. I needed it."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I've just been feeling kinda left out you know?"  
  
"Im sorry." he sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I guess I havent been a great friend."  
  
"No." Lizzie shook her head vigorously. "Its not your fault. I guess you guys have just found what you wanna do. I have no idea. I dont really fit in anywhere." she sighed.  
  
"Oh." Gordo looked down. "Well you'll eventually find out what you wanna do."  
  
"Thats what you said in grade 8." she said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah but..oh god Lizzie I dont know. You may think I have all the answers but I dont."  
"Oh. Okay." she looked down.  
  
"Hey Lizzie?" Gordo asked, looking up.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Why did you ask me here in the first place."  
  
"Oh..uhhh." she blushed. "Never mind."  
  
"No tell me. Please."  
  
"You'll think its stupid."  
  
"No I wont."  
  
"I just wanted someone to watch the thunderstorm with me. Kinda juvenile huh?"  
  
She wore a sheepish smile.  
  
Gordo grinned. "No. I know you love them. So did we miss it yet?"  
  
"Nope. Why?"  
  
"Lets go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow that was amazing." Lizzie said, awestruck from her seat on the front step.  
  
"Yeah." Gordo was just as dazed.  
  
"Hey, look now it stopped...oh and here comes the rain."  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
Lizzie giggled. "We better get inside before it pours on us."  
  
"Hey Lizzie? "  
"Mmm?"  
  
He shot her a devilish smile. "Have you ever wanted to dance in the rain?"  
  
"Forever. Why?"  
  
"Lets go."  
  
Gordo, took her hand leading her into the downpour.  
  
The rain poured all around them. Gordo and Lizzie were soaked to the bone and laughing hard.  
  
They screamed splashing in puddles.  
  
Gordo tackled Lizzie and she fell into a big puddle.  
  
"Oh sorry." he extended his hand and helped her to her feet, causing them both to slip, Lizzie into Gordo's arms.  
  
"Whaaa." she almost fell again.  
  
"Dont worry." he whispered, looking into her eyes. "I've got you."  
  
"I know." she smiled and blushed.  
  
He grinned back. "Having fun?"  
  
"A blast."  
  
"Hey you know what Ive always wanted to try?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kissing in the rain."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
And before she could respond, he grabbed her by her waist pulling her close to him, cupping her face with his hands, sheilding it from the weather and pressed his lips to hers. Their lips were both wet from the rain, and Gordo tasted like a tic tac. But they didnt care. They kept kissing.  
  
Gordo winded his arms tighter around her waist, while Lizzie wraped her arms around his neck, playing with his wet soggy hair.  
  
"Hey." Lizzie said, as they broke apart, with a smile. "Having fun?"  
  
"A blast." Gordo grinned.  
  
They kissed again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thats the end of my first fan fic. I hope you liked it. Please reply and let me know what you think. Thanks so much! ~*Beautiful Dreamer 


End file.
